masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Betinowi/SkyDrakes-Node-BlurWeb-exploit
:: my Sky drakes Node Blur+Web exploit trick :: I accidently stepped over this... ' Blur + Web behaves funny vs SkyDrakes(IllusionsImmunity).' This trick may be useful for high-tier MyrrorNodes or vs multiple SkyDrakes in these topics: http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Exploits or http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Early_Node_Capture ... opinions on the fastest way to capture strong nodes, ... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Please see pictures below : [ turn1a = at beginning of my turn 1 [ turn1e = end(phase) of my turn 1 __turn1a.png __turn1a.png __turn1e.png __turn1e.png casting Blur , casting Web , moving ALL my units back to range-2-tiles!! (this is important!!). Then ALL SkyDrakes STAY at range2 !! __turn2a.png __turn2a.png __turn2e.png __turn2e.png still Blur , casting Web (2). Then ALL SkyDrakes STAY at range2 !! __turn3a.png __turn3a.png __turn3e.png __turn3e.png still Blur , casting Web (3). Then ALL SkyDrakes STAY at range2 !! __turn4a.png __turn4a.png __turn4e__all3DrakesWebbedFly4toWalk4_.png __turn4e__all3DrakesWebbedFly4toWalk4_.png All 3 SkyDrakes are WEB-webbed. Their moves are changed from fly4 to walk4. still Blur . No need for additional Web. ALL SkyDrakes STAY at range2 !! __turn5a.png __turn5a.png __turn5e.png __turn5e.png still Blur . No need for additional Web. ALL SkyDrakes STAY at range2 !! __turn6a.png __turn6a.png __turn6e.png __turn6e.png still Blur . No need for additional Web. __turn7a.png __turn7a.png ( SkyDrakes have moved to range1. They will attack next turn, finally. ) __turn7e.png __turn7e.png FINAL PHASE: 4 of 5 SkyDrakes are down!! I lost 0 units so far!! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I tried this battle multiple times, always the same behavior. This trick could be VERY USEFUL for conquering heavy guarded SorcMyrrorNodes MUCH MUCH EASIER. 7 turns me attacking 5 SkyDrakes WITHOUT them fighting back! They behave funny, like they can not see or reach my units! Invisible/Fly vs IlluImmune-Flying-SkyDrakes, LOL! This trick did not work (with me), if enemy AirElementals are present. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - explained:: If a SkyDrake is WEB-webbed, Moves are changed from fly4 to walk4. ((You may use Earth-to-Mud spell, now.)) He can walk 4, but only does walk 0 or 1, here !! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Combat Enchantments:: ______addendum quote:" The bug is triggered by every combat enchantment (I tried Prayer, True Light and Counter Magic) ..." quote:" The presence of the combat enchantment causes the creatures to "wait up" for the slow guys before advancing towards target." ... please read COMMENTS below. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - my version: MoM 1.31 ( from GOG, DOSBox 0.74 ) Thanks for your views and comments :) Category:Blog posts